A Long Year
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Martha wants to find out the truth as to who or what was the cause of Jonathan's death. Please R&R. This is for a fanfic challenge
1. They You'll Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kents or anything that has to do with Smallville

This chapter is based on the song There You'll Be by Faith Hill

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind   
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face _

Martha sat in the bedroom looking at a picture of her and Jonathan from their wedding day. She couldn't believe that it had been a year since Jonathan died and she still found it hard to go on without him being there with her.

She tried keeping herself busy being senator, but nothing seemed to work. Jonathan was her life, as was Clark, but Clark was always off with Lois now, leaving Martha to feel alone.

"Why did you have to leave?" Martha said still holding the picture. She already decided to stay home today; there was no way she would be able to concentrate in the office if she had decided to go to work.

Clark had just gotten engaged to Lois, and Martha wanted nothing more than for Jonathan to be there for his son's wedding, but she knew that was impossible. Crying more, Martha laid down on the bed just crying into her pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
_

Martha woke up when she heard voices downstairs in the kitchen. She looked at the clock and saw that what was supposed to be a short nap turned into a few hours and it was dinner time. She rushed downstairs and saw that Lois was cooking. "Mom we came over a few hours ago and I saw you asleep so Lois offered to cook so you could rest. How are you feeling?" Clark asked her.

"Yea Clark, I just took a nap and lost track of time. Here Lois let me finish that."

"No mom, you go in and watch some television and we'll come and get you when dinner's ready."

Clark went to go talk to his mother while Lois was finishing the dinner, "I know just how tough it's been mom and I want him back to."

Martha turned to Clark crying and wiped her eyes, "I just wish he could be here and to see how happy you are going to marry Lois."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be

based on the song Everything Burns by Ben Moody f/Anastacia. If anyone has

any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know.

The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Everything Burns

This is based on the song: Everything Burns

-------------------------------------------------------

_She no longer cries to herself _

_No tears left to wash away _

Even as the months went on, it was still hard for Martha to cope with Jonathan's death. "Mom, Lois and I would like if you came out to dinner with us in Metropolis."

"No Clark, you two go and have a good time." Martha said.

"Mom, I hate seeing you like this. Come on you need some fun."

Martha shook her head, "I just don't know Clark."

In the end, Martha finally gave in to Lois and Clark and went out with them. It was the first time in awhile she actually did go out of the farm and relaxed. That was until she realized the restaurant they went to, was the one that Jonathan always took her too on their anniversary.

"Mom are you alright?" Clark asked.

"Yes…I'll um…I'll just be right back," Martha said making her way to the restroom before the tears fell.

"What was that about?" Lois asked.

Clark shrugged his shoulders and then it hit him, "This must be the resturaunt that dad used to take her on their anniversary."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Martha went to the cemetery before going back to the farm. She had been going there a lot more often than she had the past few weeks. "Jonathan…it's just too hard going on without you. Everything I see is reminding me of you," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do…review if you want more chapters.


	3. You Raise Me Up

Chapter is based on the song: You Raise Me Up

----------------------------------------------------------

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Martha couldn't go to sleep that night. Being at that restaurant brought back so many memories, especially since it would be her and Jonathan's anniversary in a few months. She knew already it was going to be hard going through that day just as it had been last year. She started to drift off to sleep.

She was dreaming again, that Jonathan was still with her. Those were the dreams that Martha always loved and never wanted to end. But this dream was different than the other ones she had. All the other dreams she had of Jonathan were as if that night never took place and he was still alive. But in this dream, that night had happened, but he was telling her that everything will be alright and he was always with her.

Martha woke up in a sweat from that dream. She couldn't believe it, Jonathan had come to her to let her know that everything will be alright and that he'd always be by her side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you'd like more chapters….


	4. Hanging By A Moment

This chapter is based on the song: Hanging By A Moment

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

Martha could not get that dream out of her head. She felt like there was something more, than to just Jonathan telling her she'd be alright. Then it hit her, she never really knew the true reason of what lead to Jonathan's death. Sure Clark told her about what had happened that day, and how he kept blaming himself and she would always tell him it wasn't his fault.

Martha was deep in thought when Clark came into the house, "Hey mom, is everything alright?"

"Huh….oh yea I'm sorry Clark. I was just thinking."

"Mom about the restaurant the other night…I had no idea it was….."

"Clark don't worry about it. You didn't know that was the one you're father took me too."

"Mom you're hiding something from me aren't you?"

"It's just this dream I had of your father last night. I don't know, I just felt like he was trying to tell me something in it."

"Like what mom?"

"Like there was more to his death than we know."

"Mom I already told you though, this was cause of that whole thing with Jor-el."

"Clark I just don't know….I think that there's much more to this than we know of…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters.


End file.
